Kankuro Falls In Potato Chips
by TentenNTemari
Summary: OneShot. Kankuro is in the Forest of Death searching for a scroll when he sees the girl of his dreams! Can he keep it cool and not do anything embarrassing? And how does he keep Gaara from not totally killing her? Read to find out. KankuroxTenten


**A/N: Sequel to _Kankuro Falls In Love,_ but if you didn't read it you'll understand the story anyway.**

**I loved writing it so much that I made a sequel! Hope you all like!**

**(It takes place during the Forest of Death scenes during the Chunin Exams.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"AAH!"

Gaara turned around to look at me.

"Gross! I fell in potato chips!" Gaara glared at me and turned back around. I made a face at the food I fell into and stood back up, brushing myself off. They must've belonged to that big kid with swirls on his cheeks.

"Kankuro," my sister Temari sighed, "You need to be quiet or the enemy will hear us."

"Sorry." At the moment I was wondering who exactly the enemy was. Gaara had been tracking them down for a while now, but he didn't bother to tell Temari and I who they were.

"There they are," Gaara spoke up. We had stopped in front of a row of large bushes and I couldn't see anything.

"Where? I don't see," I said. I jumped into a tree next to me and climbed to one of the branches so I could see who Gaara was tracking.

Oh, no.

"So, do you two have any team in mind?" a longhaired boy in shorts asked below. "Anyone in particular you'd like to get the scroll from?"

"We cannot steal from Sakura's team," the boy in spandex said next to him.

"Tenten, any ideas?"

No, no, no, no, _NO!_ Why did it have to be _Tenten's_ team? Gaara was no doubt planning to kill them off, too. What was I going to do?

* * *

_Flashback _

_One day I was walking down the street, and when I turned the corner I saw a girl training by herself. She was throwing kunai at a tree with a target sign on it, and hitting the bull's-eye every time._

_"Wow, she's pretty cool," I thought. "She has great aim, and she's really pretty too." I wasn't aware that I was staring at the brown-haired girl dreamily._

* * *

After that moment happened, I tried various attempts to tell her how I felt. But I kept losing my nerve and eventually I just told her good luck on the Chunin Exams. To my surprise she smiled at me and told me the same thing. (I was surprised because I was sort of driving her insane the entire day.)

To my horror, Gaara started walking forward to the team. "Gaara, _NO!_" I shouted, jumping out of the tree and landing on top of him.

"What was that?" the longhaired boy asked.

Tenten sounded nervous when she said, "Uh… I have an idea! Let's split up and meet back here so we can gain more time in getting the scroll!"

"Excellent idea, Tenten!" the boy in spandex said.

This was pretty bad. Not only did Tenten know that I was here, but I was also on top of Gaara. Temari, who was afraid that Gaara was going to kill me for this, helped me up off of Gaara. Then she helped him up as well. "Gaara, are you okay?"

Gaara didn't answer my sister. He just glared at me. Again.

"Sorry, Gaara!" I said as I backed away slowly. I kept an eye on his gourd in case he planned on killing me with his sand. "It's just there's somebody on that team that I know—"

"I don't care," Gaara said. And he really didn't care. Back then, my brother was an unstoppable killing machine. He didn't care about the people in our village, Temari, me… He didn't even care about orange sherbet.

After my random thought about sherbet I spoke up again. "Gaara, that's… that's, um…"

"Wait," Temari said. She looked a little irritated. "Is it that girl you met when we came here? The one who kept aiming her kunai at you?"

_Thanks for reminding me_, I thought. "Yes, that's her. And I'm not letting Gaara kill her. I'm not even going to interfere with her team."

I overheard the longhaired boy repeat Tenten's plan, a kunai hitting the ground, and a few "whoosh" sounds; the team had left and split up. I let out a breath of relief.

"Well, I guess that problem solved itself," Temari said. "Now let's go."

Just then a familiar kunai went through my hat. I stood there in shock as I saw my hat fly into a tree, where the kunai stuck. I looked up and saw Tenten on the same branch that I was on a few minutes ago. "Kankuro!" she said.

"Tenten!" I smiled, then gasped; I saw the scroll sticking out of her weapons pouch a little. I nervously looked at Gaara, and thankfully he didn't seem to notice. But I couldn't take any chances; I had to get Gaara and Temari away from Tenten. "Uh, Gaara! Temari!" I said. "You go on without me; I'll take care of this one."

Temari was confused at my sudden change of mind and Gaara couldn't care less. "Well… okay," Temari said, still perplexed. She and Gaara zoomed off, and I looked up again at Tenten.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Tenten stared at me blankly. "I'm trying to make Chunin."

Hahaha, right. Stupid question, Kankuro...

"Tenten, you can't let my brother try and take your scroll," I said. "He'll kill you. Really, he will. He's almost killed me a couple times."

Instead of responding, Tenten ducked as three small shiriken flew past her head and hit the tree she was on. We both looked to my right to see a ninja dressed in blue and red in another tree. Tenten prepared her kunai and I prepared my puppet. The ninja prepared his shuriken.

Tenten began throwing various amounts of kunai at him, and they all hit him. But after they did, smoke formed around his body and out popped a log. A substitution jutsu! I searched around for the real ninja and spotted him behind Tenten, who didn't know he was behind her.

I got the Crow out as fast as I could and in the blink of an eye I used my chakra strings to make the puppet fly toward Tenten and the ninja. Tenten jumped out of the tree as soon as she saw it coming and the puppet hit the ninja, knocking him out of the tree. I walked over to where the ninja was and saw him on the ground, unconscious.

Well he was useful to his team, wasn't he?

I spotted the scroll in his weapons pouch, reached down and pulled it out. Tenten came following behind me. I handed the scroll to her, trying not to turn red. "Here."

Tenten looked surprised. "You're giving this to me?"

"Sure," I said. She said nothing, which of course made me nervous. "I mean, um, not that you couldn't get one on your own. You have great aim and I bet you can do incredible jutsu…"

Tenten smiled, which made me stop talking. "Thank you, Kankuro," she said, and took the scroll out of my hands.

I grinned back. "No problem."

Tenten sighed. "Well, I guess I should get back to my team's meeting spot."

"Oh! Yeah, sure," I said. "I should get back to Temari and Gaara."

She nodded, and stuck out her hand. "Good to see you again, Kankuro."

I shook her hand. "You too, Tenten." We let go, and I just stood there with a stupid grin on my face while I reviewed what just happened. _Wow, I got to see Tenten again!_ I thought. _And I saved her! AND I touched her hand!_ I began backing up slowly. _I didn't even do anything seriously humiliating this time!_

Just then I tripped over a tree root behind me and fell down—into the same, pile, of potato chips.

The good news about the potato chip accident was that I made Tenten laugh a little. This was no doubt the best day of my life; next to the day I met her, that is.

I met up with my siblings again. Gaara was now tracking another team that had a scroll we wanted.

"Weren't you going to take Tenten's scroll?" Temari asked me.

"She got away," I lied. Inside I was smiling; man, Tenten was so awesome…

"Kankuro."

"Hm?"

"You left your hat back there, didn't you?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it! I might try to make more, if you want. I just have too much fun with these Kankuro and Tenten stories.**

**If you want to know how Kankuro met Tenten in the first place you can read my other story, _Kankuro Falls In Love._**

**Review! Pretty-please!**


End file.
